marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Max Eisenhardt (Earth-616)
In the House of M, Magnus ruled the world from Genosha. But shortly, it was revealed that Pietro Quicksilver had manipulated his insane sister into altering reality and creating the House of M universe. When Magneto found out, he attacked his son, Pietro, and nearly killed him. Wanda, desperately depressed and dismayed by what her family had done, blamed her father for what Pietro and she had become, and altered reality once more, declaring "No More Mutants." At her command, the mutant population of earth has been decimated. Depowered As of now, Magneto has been left powerless as well as genetically non-mutant, a normal Sapiens-sapiens, along with most of the world's mutant population. The X-Men left him amidst the ruins of Genosha, a broken and shell-shocked man. When Quicksilver came to Genosha to restore the mutants' powers with the Inhumans' Terrigen Mists, Magneto condemned his actions, pointing out the disastrous effects the Mists had on non-Inhumans. The Mists increased the powers of the mutants who took them, killing Unus and leaving Callisto comatose. An angry Quicksilver attacked Magneto with his new powers from the Mists, savagely beating him until his daughter Luna begged him to stop. When the Inhumans later came looking for their Mists, Magneto told them what had happened. The Collective The Collective, a being comprised of energy from all the former mutants' powers, merges with an energy absorbing mutant named Michael. The Collective seemingly kills the current incarnation of Alpha Flight, and battles the New Avengers before landing in Genosha. There it repowers Magneto and reveals itself as Xorn. Xorn explains that he took the image of Magneto because he knew mutants would follow him, and that they needed the real Magneto again. Magneto, not in control of himself, begins attacking the New Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents while he pleads for them to kill him. He is taken down with a direct brain attack from mutant S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Daisy Johnson. Iron Man, Ms. Marvel and the Sentry combine their powers and send the Collective/Xorn into the sun. Michael is separated from the Collective. Magneto, unconscious, is loaded into a S.H.I.E.L.D. helicopter, but it explodes upon take-off; his body is not found among the rubble. | Powers = Magneto is an Alpha-level mutant Magnokinesis: Magneto is a mutant with the superhuman power to shape and manipulate magnetic fields that exist naturally or artificially. He can draw magnetic force from outside himself, or can also generate magnetic force within himself. Magneto's power is psionic and physiological in nature. As the Master of Magnetism, he can lift, move, and alter objects. Magneto can lift a cargo freighter weighing 30,000 tons 100 feet into the air from a distance of 300 feet away. Magneto can lift a Russian Typhoon-class submarine from the ocean floor, project metal at an unparalleled velocity and place tremendous pressure on metallic substances to liquefy and reshape them, manipulate the iron-enriched blood-flow to one's brain to induce aneurysms or unconsciousness, redirect the flow of blood through one's brain to alter thoughts and perceptions or blank a persons mind completely, levitate a person or control a person's actions by manipulating the iron in their bloodstream, remove the iron from the bloodsteam entirely through a person's skin, control ferrous particles in the atmosphere, alter the Earth's magnetic field which extends into space as the magnetosphere, prodigiously increase his own strength to superhuman levels, and achieve a wide range of other effects. Magneto has used his magnetic abilities to extract the Adamantium bonded to Wolverine's skeleton. Magneto has even stopped armies, raised islands from ocean floors, moved mountains and threatened to devastate the world with apocalyptic floods and earthquakes. Magneto once blanketed the entire globe with a self-generated electro-magnetic pulse that caused widespread devastation. *''Magnetic Force-Fields: Magneto usually protects himself with a personal force field that he can quickly expand to protect large areas. His force field has withstood the effects of multiple nuclear weapons, volcanic eruption, the depths of space and attacks from multiple Avengers or X-Men, including Phoenix, Thor, and even Galactus. *Magnetic Flight: Magneto is also capable of flight for very long distances and at varying speeds. He apparently has several means by which he achieves flight, one of which is by gliding along the planet's natural magnetic lines of force, another by simply creating an anti-gravity field about himself and propelling himself thusly. By using his magnetic powers, Magneto can virtualy travel at trans-light speeds, however to travel in space, Magneto also requires his force feild in order to breathe. '''Electromagnetic Spectrum Manipulation': Although Magneto's primary power is magnetism, he has some ability to project or manipulate any form of energy that is related to the electromagnetic spectrum. He can fire and absorb bolts of electricity and magnetic force, reverse lasers and other forms of radiation or energy, create enough intense heat as infrared radiation to level a city, and become invisible by deflecting visible light around his body. Infrared radiation is part of the electromagnetic spectrum, which also includes visible light, radio waves, ultraviolet light, gamma rays and x-rays -- Magneto can project any of these. Magneto can maintain total control of an entire planet's electromagnetic field and can manipulate it accordingly. He has also dispersed a "flame cage" created by the Human Torch, but whether he had simply expanded his personal force field or employed something else entirely is unclear. Magneto once used his powers to create a traversable wormhole between two points in space. *''Electromagnetic Sight: By concentrating, Magneto can perceive the world around himself as patterns of magnetic and electrical energy. He can perceive the natural magnetic auras surrounding living beings. '''Organic Iron Manipulation': Magneto can control the iron within any organic matter which allows him to have full control over the opponent's body. Magneto has also demonstrated the ability to control the blood flow within one's body thus causing them to die a painful or even quick death. *''Metallic Bonding: Magneto has recently presented the power to atomically blend metallic bonds to any other surface. This newly developed technique allows Magneto to blend metallic bonds into the earth, water and air by combining microscopic forms of metal into the designated surface material (HoM). '''Astral Projection (Possibly Formerly)': Magneto has occasionally been said to be able to manifest an astral projection of himself. See Uncanny X-Men 6 and X-Men The Hidden Years 4 However, like all formerly attributed psychic powers, this has been retconned out of existence at least once In Uncanny X-Men 150, and hasn't been used by Magneto since the "Silver Age" (chronologically speaking), possibly implying any such abilities were lost during his regression to childhood by Mutant Alpha.Citation needed | Abilities = Genius-level Intellect: A mastermind, Magneto is a genius within various scientific fields. He is a medical doctor as well as an expert on genetic manipulation and engineering, with knowledge far beyond that of contemporary science. He can mutate humans in order to give them superhuman powers, instill genetic mind-control, create adult clones of human beings, and then manipulate the genetic structures of these clones during their development. He has designed magnetically-powered aircraft and spacecraft, complex robots and computers, and magnetically-powered generators. He has created artificial living beings, space stations (said to possess technology even Reed Richards would envy), and machines that nullify mutant powers within a radius of several miles. Military Training: Magneto is a skilled strategist and has more than a rudimentary knowledge of hand-to-hand combat. Telepathic Resistance: Magneto has trained himself extensively for fighting telepaths, and is resistant to telepathic attack. This training is similar to that given the X-Men and New Mutants by Professor X, although he augments his with his helmet (see below). Additionally, Magneto is possessed of a strong will, which also aids him in resisting telepathic assaults. | Strength = Magneto normally possesses the human strength of a man his age (i.e., rejuvenated age), height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. Through his magnetic powers, he can increase his strength to vast superhuman levels. Magneto is ultimately capable of lifting far in excess of 100 tons. | Weaknesses = Physical Condition: Magneto's ability to wield his superhuman powers effectively is dependent upon his physical condition. When severely injured, his body is unable to withstand the strain of manipulating great amounts of energy. When his powers are not at their peak, he also appears to have greater difficulty controlling forces other than magnetism. | Equipment = Magneto's helmet is built to shield his mind from psychic probes and manipulation. | Transportation = In the past Magneto has used a number of exotic aerial vehicles of his own design. He often flies by levitating his costume, which is made of magnetic materials. | Weapons = Magneto relies primarily on his natural powers, although sometimes he has used magnetically-powered devices invented by himself, such as his machine for inducing earthquakes and volcanic eruptions from afar. Magneto used to employ mechanisms for magnifying his own powers, but since his rejuvenation he no longer needs them. | CustomSection1 = Appearances in Other Media | CustomText1 = Films *Magneto is played by Sir Ian McKellan in all three X-Men films. It's also rumored that he will play him in the upcoming Magneto spinoff movie with the possibility of the same digital technology used to de-age him in X3 to be used there. Eric Lehnsherr was a Polish man who survived the brutal Auschwitz death camp during the Holocaust. It was here that he discovered his magnetic powers. Magneto was also a former friend of Xavier's and helped him build the lower levels of the mansion, including the design of Cerebro, until they had a falling out. Eric took the codename Magneto and founded a mutant terrorist group, the Brotherhood of Mutants. He has a sophisticated knowledge in matters of genetic manipulation and engineering. Magneto has very little interest in or value for non-mutant human life. In X1, Magneto planned on using a machine he built to mutate the leaders at the world summit on Ellis Island. He was stopped by the X-Men and jailed in a plastic prison. In X2, it was learned that William Stryker built Magneto's plastic prison and had been using a mind serum--generated by his mutant son--on Magneto to find out about Xavier's school and Cerebro. Mystique helped him escape after finding his location on a computer in Stryker's assistant's (Lady Deathstrike's) office. (On the computer, the name of Magneto's children, Wanda and Pietro, appear). She injected one of the prison guards with liquid iron one night, and Magneto was able to use it to break out. He and Mystique teamed up with the X-Men to stop Stryker from using Cerebro to kill all the mutants in the world. Magneto managed to stop it but then reversed it to kill all humans. Cerebro is then stopped by the X-Men. In X3, Magneto was the most wanted fugitive in America. He made his Brotherhood into a huge army to wage war on Worthington Labs, the company responsible for creating the cure for mutation. He also discovered that Jean Grey was alive and confronted her with Xavier at her childhood house. He convinced her that Xavier had been controlling her, which caused Jean to kill the Professor. She then joined Magneto and his Brotherhood. Magneto traveled to San Fransisco, tore the Golden Gate Bridge apart, and used it to connect the mainland with Alcatraz Island, where the source of the cure was being held. A battle ensued, between the Brotherhood, the X-Men, and the United States Military. In the end, Magneto was "cured" by Beast and fled the island when Jean began to destroy it. He was then seen in a park in San Fransisco. He used his hand and managed to slightly move a metal chess piece, suggesting that the cure was not permanent. Television X-Men: Evolution *Magneto's voice was provided by David Hemblen in the animated television series X-Men and by Lorne Kennedy in the Capcom fighting games. His voice was provided by Christopher Judge in the animated television series X-Men: Evolution. Video games X-Men: Children of the Atom *Magneto has also appeared in most of the X-Men video game spinoffs, usually as a boss and occasionally as a playable character. His most noticeable appearances are in X-Men: Children of the Atom and X-Men Legends (and its sequel) which has been released on various platforms. He is also a very popular character in Marvel vs. Capcom 2 due to his high mobility and speed. He is considered one of the top 4 characters in the game, placing him in the so-called "god tier", along with Storm, Cable and Sentinel. Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects A capeless and non-helmeted version of Magneto was a playable character in the game Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects. In story mode, he is the last playable Marvel character in the game's story mode and like many Marvel heroes and villains in the story, is taken down by an Imperfect, Paragon, after she refuses his offer of an alliance. X-Men Legends series In X-Men Legends, Magneto is voiced by Tony Jay. And in X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse, Magneto was made the main playable character as part of the game's Brotherhood, which includes the Scarlet Witch, Toad and Juggernaut, and is voiced by Richard Greene. Music The album Venus and Mars by Wings includes a song about superheroes called "Magneto and Titanium Man". Paul McCartney was said to have toured the Marvel offices soon after the album came out in the Bullpen Bulletins and it was claimed that he was a fan of Marvel Comics. The song references the names of two other Marvel villains (Titanium Man and the Crimson Dynamo). Another song to feature Magneto is the Tearjerkers' "Comic Book Heroes" from the various artists' compilation Through the Back Door, in which some of the lyrics are "Doc Ock, Von Doom and Magneto, don't wanna be like them." Magneto is a song by the post-hardcore band Brigade, fronted by Charlie Simpson's brother, Will. | Notes = * Magneto is thought to be an Alpha-level mutant, although it is arguable that he could be an Omega-level mutant. | Trivia = *A Jack Kirby close up image of Magneto's face was used as source material for Roy Lichtenstein's Image Duplicator (1963). *While Magneto is Jewish, for a while he maintained a cover identity as a Sinte Gypsy while searching for his wife Magda. This created confusion amongst some readers as to his heritage[http://www.adherents.com/lit/comics/Magneto.html The Religious Affiliation of Comic Book Character Erik Magnus Lehnsherr – Magneto]. URL last checked 2006-05-31., until it was authoritatively confirmed that he is Jewish. Meth, Clifford. [http://www.silverbulletcomicbooks.com/masters/113040741184291.htm Protocols of the Elders of Marvel]. URL last checked 2006-05-31. It should be noted that this confusion probably stems from a comic book published in the early 1990s which attempted to retcon Magneto into being a Sinte, possibly because Marvel was preparing to make Magneto a deadly villain again in the crossover called "Fatal Attractions" and they did not want to draw accusations of Antisemitism by having one of their main villains be Jewish. This attempted retcon was corrected a few years later when it was revealed that the name "Erik Lehnsherr" and the Sinte ethnicity were part of a cover identity, as mentioned above. *The number tattooed on Magneto's arm at Auschwitz was 214782 | Links = * Marvel Directory * Marvel Comics official site * Magneto's bio at UncannyXmen.net * Metaphilm: The Dark Wisdom of Erik Lehnsherr * Magneto is Jewish FAQ *Polar: The History of Magneto }} Category:Living Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Mutant Characters Category:Silver Age Category:Brotherhood members Category:Hellfire Club members Category:Acolytes members Category:Depowered Mutants Category:Savage Land Mutates members Category:New Mutants members Category:X-Men members